


He's a Handful

by Odyssa_Nemo (Babe_Chan)



Series: Castlevania fics [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Flustered Trevor is cute, Gen, Hand Kisses, Happy, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Trevor Belmont (Castlevania), Wholesome, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Odyssa_Nemo
Summary: In reference to the imagine I wrote earlier in the year. Figured I'd get one more fic out before the year ends, hope you enjoy it.Thank you to everyone who beta'd this, without your help this would have been left in my drafts and gathering dust.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont & Reader, Trevor Belmont/Reader, Trevor Belmont/You
Series: Castlevania fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	He's a Handful

**Author's Note:**

> My kink? Touch-starved Trevor + giving him the love and support he deserves.

Trevor was used to you playing with his hand during the rare moments of downtime, he saw it as a coping mechanism to deal with the hellish life you both went through.

He watched as you sat facing him, your brows knitted together in concentration despite having done this several times. You continued to gently trace over the scars his right hand had acquired over the years. 

Your touch was always so kind and tender when you touched him, it almost made him forget that you were capable of being a vicious and deadly hunter like himself. 

'Almost' being the keyword -he'd seen firsthand the strength you possess. 

The first time you did it you had startled him. He didn't understand what you were trying to do until you explained it, the whole experience left him too flustered to form words. It made him feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time, but he couldn't place his finger on the feeling exactly.

In reality, he was beyond touch starved from the years alone, for a gentle touch that is, he'd never realized it before that day. It made him yearn for more, but he was a prideful and stubborn man, and wouldn't bring himself to beg or ask for more. 

Luckily for him, it seemed like you were keen on having some sort of skinship with him. Mostly subtle things like a pat on the back, gently touching his forearm to get his attention or leaning on him when resting under a tree together. 

Trevor was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something soft press against the tip of his index finger, looking down to find you just as you pulled your lips away. He felt the heat creeping up his neck as you looked at him through your lashes, there was a look in your eyes he couldn't name.

"You are very brave, Trevor." You kissed the tip of his middle finger next, smiling gently as you continued to look at him. "Also, you have a great sense of humor."

His voice was caught in his throat, trying to process what was going on. It was kind of hard to think clearly when he felt your lips place such delicate kisses on his fingertips along with saying things like that.

He watched wide-eyed as you continue on to the next finger, his chest feeling funny in a way he wasn't familiar with, and yet it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Your eyes are so amazing, I could look at them forever." Your voice filled with sincerity, continuing to place chaste kisses on the next two fingertips. "An excellent hunter." 

Trevor couldn't keep eye contact with you any longer, as nice as this was he couldn't enjoy it properly. He felt too vulnerable, it made his chest twinge with panic and fear. This wasn't familiar territory, everything in his being telling him to reject this entire situation and get some distance. 

He began to protest against what you were saying, feeling like he had to say something in return to all the sweet nothings you cooed, but you wouldn't allow him. The hunter was certain that his face would put the reddest of roses to shame. It had to be red with how hot it felt.

Never in his years had he ever heard a single person say so many nice things about him, let alone all at once, and it made his heart hammer against his ribcage.

He made the mistake in looking back at you, you hadn't torn your gaze from him it seems, and he couldn't find the strength to look away this time. With uncharacteristic bashfulness, he raised his free hand to cover the lower half of his face, his skin hot against his hand.

Watching you kiss each of his knuckles like you had done with his fingertips, sweet words spilling from your lips in between each kiss... 

His heart was filled with such conflicting emotions.

You kiss the palm of his hand, lips lingering a moment, your expression is one that fills him with a vague familiarity. 

"I love you, Trevor Belmont," kissing his palm again, smiling against it. "And I'm so lucky to have you, there isn't anyone else that I would want to be traveling with than you."

Suddenly the look in your eyes made sense, it was love. You had been looking at him with a loving expression this entire time.

Trevor thought after losing everything that he'd never love or be loved again, yet here you were proving him wrong.

You had crawled into the cracks in his heart and made them your home, so subtle that he never realized what was happening until now. He wasn't sure if he wanted you to leave those places in his heart now, it'd feel so empty without you.

Taking your time and getting past the walls he built up in an attempt to protect himself, not wanting to be hurt again. 

Slowly learning about him, the real him, that he kept hidden from the world behind this facade of indifference and insensitivity. 

Showing him unconditional patience and kindness even when most would give up, even when he was downright awful to you.

Never once judging him despite his shortcomings, if anything you showed understanding and acceptance. Inspiring him to be a better person, someone worthy of the name Belmont.

And you claim to be the lucky one, yet he feels like it's the other way around. 

You made him feel cared for, like he actually mattered, that he was wanted and needed, and most importantly that he was loved. 

Trevor was beyond astonished by your words once they sank in, his emotions conflicting with one another as he tried to process everything.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." Intertwining your fingers with his, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed, feel free to send me requests in the comments and I'll do my very best to make it happen.  
> Hope y'all have a great new year, stay safe.


End file.
